The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls or PPNKGS are the negative counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls from a parallel universe and are the complete opposites of their heroic counterparts. Overview They were created by Oppressor Plutonium. The PPNKG's are made of salt, vinegar, and everything nasty (and Chemical X). They have similar proportions as the Powerpuffs: large heads, large eyes, and small bodies; however, unlike the Girls' uniformed outfits, one stripe and white tights and black Mary Janes, the Powerpunks wear different style outfits than each other. They live in a different City (Vilestown). However, they like to destroy everything, gross people out, and dominate their surroundings. Oddly enough, the good in Townsville (Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup), and the bad in Townsville (Mojo Jojo, Him, The Amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins), are reversed. They get to Townsville through a heart mirror in their room which serves as a portal to their universe. Personalities The Powerpunk Girls are the Powerpuffs' evil counterparts, so it is expected that they are the opposite of the Powerpuffs (With the exception of Brute, who seems to have the same personality as Buttercup but amplified). Not much is known about their personality due to their debut and sole appearance being in a comic. From the comic, it is shown that they are somewhat sassy and quick thinking, as well as excited that they have a brand-new city to destroy. In the comic, they state the following: "That oughta teach ya!" "No one messes with this city..." "Unless we say so!" "And we say so!" From this dialogue, it is shown that they are very possessive of their city. Team Members Berserk Berserk is the opposite of Blossom and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpunk Girls. She is cruel, bossy, mean, controlling and sarcastic, whereas Blossom is caring, nice, sweet, polite, and smart. Like Blossom, she has long, red hair held by a skull-and-cross-bones barrette and a large, messy red ribbon in her hair, as opposed to Blossom's neat bow. She wears a red shirt with a red button and collar. She also has a red plaid skirt, white tights, and black Mary Janes. She's a laid-back, do-what-I-want type of person that possesses little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. She is also an instigator of conflict between her sisters. Her element is everything nasty and her signature color is deep red. Although she is Blossom's counterpart, she is just as smart. However, unlike Blossom, Berserk uses her intelligence for evil instead of good. Brat Brat is the opposite of Bubbles. She is sassy, perky, and troublemaking. She has a perky attitude, and is the most unintelligent and rowdy one of the group, in contrast to Bubbles who is sweet, friendly, and sensitive. She has long blonde pigtails held by visible, blue bows. Her hair is longer than Bubbles'. Brat wears a blue tank top with a semi-circle neckline at the top that stops above the navel and a black mini-skirt. She wears six bangles on her arms (four blue two yellow). She also wears white tights with black boots. One big difference between Bubbles and Brat is that, while Bubbles is the timid one of her group, Brat doesn't cry. Instead, she only complains. Brat enjoys sassing people and being a troublemaker. Her element is salt and her signature color is cerulean blue. Brute Brute is the opposite of Buttercup and the third and final member of The Powerpunk Girls. She, like her counterpart Buttercup, is the most violent and rebellious member of the group. However, she is more violent than her Powerpuff counterpart. She sports a black, spiked, rockstar hairstyle and wears a black dress with a blue spiked belt and bracelets, one on each hand. She wears white tights and fishnet stockings, along with black boots. Brute enjoys being rude, crude and gross towards everyone, including her sisters. Brute's element is vinegar. Her signature color is dark green. Gallery * The Powerpunk Girls/Gallery Different Languages * In Italy as Le Powerpunk Girls, their names are the same as the English version, Berserk, Brat and Brute. * In the Brazil as As Meninas Superpunks (lit. "The Superpunk Girls"), their names are Furiosa (Berserk), Pirralha (Brat) and Bruta (Brute). ** The names of Blossom and Berserk begin with "F" in Portuguese from Brazil. However, the word "berserk" is translated in Portuguese as "furioso(a)", it has the same meaning as the word "furious". * In Japan, their Japanese names are in Katakana, their names in Japanese are "バーサーク (Bāsāku)" for Berserk, "ブラット (Buratto)" for Brat and "ブルート (Burūto)" for Brute. However, they are the translations of the same names as the English version. Trivia *Berserk is the only member that doesn't wear boots. Instead, she wears Mary Janes. * Like the Rowdyruff Boys, despite their lack of appearances, they hold a massive popularity among fans, but nowhere near as much as the Boys. * They were also going to appear in an episode of the original series, but never did due to the amount of time and work put into The Powerpuff Girls Movie. That unfinished episode eventually became the 50th DC Comics issue of the Powerpuff Girls called Déjà View. Category:Trios Category:Teams Category:Powerpuffs Category:Children Category:Females Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:One-Time Characters Category:Triplets Category:Female Villains Category:Negative Dimension Category:Foes unmatched by the PPG Category:Kids